


Peles

by hausofval



Category: 101 Dalmatians - All Media Types, A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Murder Girlfriends, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, OT3, Smut, Threesome - F/F/F, and some devil, three bitches in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 13:25:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17726033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hausofval/pseuds/hausofval
Summary: Pele: a portuguese word meaning both: the organ that surrounds the body of vertebrates (including people) - composed of three layers (epidermis, dermis and subcutaneous tissue), with specific protective function, thermoregulatory and capturing painful and tactile stimuli; and also means the plentiful and silky animals - which can also be worn as a garment or clothing garment, thanks to the whim of the person who buys them or steals them.





	Peles

**Author's Note:**

> hope you like it darling!
> 
> (English is not my first language, but I tried!!)

"It's just coats!", Georgina's voice sounded tired, or perhaps with a mixture of excitement and exhaustion, while two incredibly women, ready to prove their point, divided their lap and claimed some part of their neck to play with.

"It's fur!", the two voices, like a choir, sounded incredibly needy, as if this caprice were so important to their survival, like water or oxygen gas.

The magnificent ex-Squalor, who now loathed the remote idea of being called by the last name of his late husband -dead under mysterious circumstances- and the beautiful woman with monochromatic hair -whose cut looked very much like that of the ophthalmologist- was playing the possible to get what they wanted.

"Come on Georgie! It has a design with notch lapel, concealed dock front closure buttons, plus a side pocket and inside lined. And a plus: it's red, and you know how much I love red! "

When the color's name was uttered, Esmé Genevive only added open-mouthed kisses in the middle of the entire narrative, leaving the ophthalmologist tempted.

"Yes Ge!", Cruella's determined voice sounded calm and lusty, "look, mine is a long fur coat with wrists and the most powerful lapels. The color is ... ", at that moment she stopped, really thinking about how to describe what had enchanted her days ago, "a gradient of beige tones and orange pastels, with black details detaching as the sheath draws closer. But the best part is that it's legit fox fur! Legitimate! ", the last word she said very close to the brunette's ear and with her shameless reaction, there she knew they would get what they wanted, they just had to seduce her a little more.

"Please Georgie, c'mon Darling!"

"If you give us what we want, you can have whatever you want from us, darling!", and that was Cruella's final card, while Esmé only murmured affirmatively against Georgina's ear, self-questioning when it would take time for the glorious Doctor Orwell to begin planning the much desired theft.

"But for now... you will not touch us...", the financial advisor began, and as if the two women were one, they jumped from the brunette's neck at the same moment. - "Cruella and I have an appointment!"

"Really?", The brunette's voice sounded even more needy, but now much of it became confusion as the two blondes picked up their respective coats, preparing to leave. The tall one adjusted the black jacket and pulled her monochromatic hair from within the lapela, but Esmé held up the sleeve of his synthetic purple overcoat - a stuff that is always described as "money thrown away" by Cruella, even though he was aware that there was not, and probably never existed, a purple animal to be sacrificed in the name of fashion- and fetched his purse of the same color.

"Exact! My car is disturbing me .... Okay darling? "

"We'll be back before dawn ... we love you darling!", Esmé's voice sounded, and without giving the opthalmologist a chance to respond, the door slammed.

Only a few seconds passed, until the real purpose of it fell like an avalanche over Georgina. They were giving time. And Georgina would use it very wisely.

\- × -

The two blondes had been away for so long, using and abusing vendors for pieces of silk and lace-the fabrics that were _in_ at the moment, as well as, of course, fur- and only after they got more than 4 bags, each one, they parked the beautiful Bucciali TAV in front of Dark Avenue, number 667.

As soon as they had passed through the revolving door, the dark and pleasant porter stopped them.

"Excuse me ladies, Mrs. Orwell asked me to give you a message.", his voice sounded locked, like anyone else who had the opportunity to speak to the city's sixth-largest financial adviser and his hostile companion.

"So be competent and hand it over.", as always, Cruella's personality sounded nothing less than menacing. It was always like this, with Esme and Georgina, her voice sounded a mixture of softness, happiness and passion; on the other hand, with the rest of the globe, the mix was one of anger, impatience, and exaggerated exhaustion.

"She said you should go to her house in Pantyville..."

Do you know when you hear something so unexpected that you simply choke, and after that you feel the need to show no surprise, since it would be too misunderstood? It is as if a thief wanted to kidnap and kill Dalmatians heard that she won a Nobel Peace Prize. She would surely choke on the surprise of winning a major prize for the world industry, and consequently saving herself from stealing it, but she would have to pretend naturalness so that his current disguise of renowned stylist and engaged with causes related to the world fauna was not ruined. That was Esme's and Cruella's -this one for the second time- exact reaction when the porter told them that.

 "But ... why would she go to her house four hours from here!" That was the question that hammered the skulls of the two blondes, even if no legal -or illegal- scientific experiment combined their thoughts. They certainly did it by themselves.

"I looked up her address for you and...", the poor worker did not even have a chance to finish his sentence because 2 pairs of eyes rolled theatrically before Miss DeVill answered it.

"We know where her house is, you idiot!"

"Anything else?", now it was the voice of the ex-Squalor who sounded rude, but the response she received drew a smile on her face and her lover's.

"She told you to be as fast as you can!"

\- × -

180 km/h.

It was the speed that the Bucciali TAV 8-32 Saoutchik Fleche d'Or Berline, launched in 1932 but still in great condition plus colored in monochrome, was on the road that followed inland.

Maybe it was a bit too much to have a car whose name has 6 words with a total of 36 letters, 3 numbers, 1 apostrophe and 1 hyphen, but Cruella never bothered to not call attention. If she wanted something, before you noticed it, she already had it, besides now, particularly, she had other things to think about.

"What do you think she's going to do? Do you think it relates to our requests, darling?", the ex-Squalor's voice sounded in the hitchhiker after only half an hour as her hand snaked into his partner's lap.

"I truly have no idea but I'm anxious, are not you?"

The answer was not necessary, only a kiss was shared by the women before they both smiled and focused their faces on the road.

\- × -

When the two arrived, they noticed that the house was listening, almost looking abandoned -but that would be the perfect adjective for Cruella's house, since Georgina, unlike the other woman, still used her old home for inquiries- but without even questioning themselves, the women entered.

Already inside the room, which seemed to have been swallowed by an obscure mist, Esme hastened to turn on the light, but before that task was completed, a lamp was turned on in front of the two women, startling both.

"You almost scared the hell out of us Georgie!"

"Do not turn on the light!" - it was the first command of the night, which automatically made Cruella bite her own lips wondering what would come - "Near the door are your precious coats!"

The happiness and fulfillment of a child while receiving the much desired gift on Christmas morning, was absolutely nothing compared to the smiles of both women in front of the main door.

"Oh thank you very much Georgie!" Cruella's voice was the first to sound as her hand reached out to touch her object of desire from the last hours.

"You know a _thank you_ is not enough, is it?"

Thanks to the lamp, the women could contemplate the magnificence of the respected doctor sitting on her bed, wearing a suit set formed only by an open blazer and pants, both dark and sparkling. The blazer was longer and slim, with an incredibly seductive neckline, a great modeling, which impressed the two women with the precision on the body of the brunette.

"Near the coats to the two bags, see what is inside them, the coats and come here ... Let's see if it's worth it ... "

In fact, now that charity from the lampshade gazed into the eyes of the newcomers, it was possible to notice two seemingly heavy hangers, covered by a sophisticated black cloak, and two bags. Scanning the bag closest to her, Esmé Genevive found what she least expected.

"Georgie, I'm not going to use a sale! You know that!" - After the terrible events at the Hotel Denouement, the financial advisor created dislike of any idea of a fabric covering her vision, and she was not all wrong.

"There is a sale and a gag, you can decide, the important thing is to be dressed..."

Without a word, Cruella crouched down and took the two cardboard bags at the same time and headed for the next room, while still stagnant and surprised, Esmé took the two hangers and followed her lover while a single thought dwelt in her mind . Georgina planned everything.

\- × -

With slow steps, Esme and Cruella -one leading the other, respectively- returned to Georgina's field of vision, a woman who made a point of smiling and moving toward them. Only a few pairs of steps were necessary, so that the doctor was so close to the two lovers, that the woman addicted to articles in could not distinguish her scent.

Its sweet perfume, murder and sex. More characteristic? Impossible!

The only things visible in DeVill were her sale, her fox coat tied tightly to her waist and her white heels, contrasting with the indecisive tone of her hair. Already in Genevive, what was clear about his appearance was his gag, made of something that moved between leather and latex, his splendid blood-red coat, and a lacy garter belt that added even more sparkle to his legs.

Georgina followed their walk to the bed, but just as they were about to sit on the soft mattress, the voice of the ophthalmologist sounded:

"Both of you on their knees, in bed, and with your hands in the wall!"

Even with the weight of their coats, both completed the task quickly, making the smile on Dr. Orwell's face even more satisfying.

"First I think.... I need to make something clear, you two are mine!", with only that phrase, the stylist shuddered, "Tell me, Cruella, who do you belong to?"

The authority was explicit in her voice, which made everything even more exciting for the villains.

"To you!" - the one wanted by the environmental police whispered softly, choking groans in her throat when she felt a slap.

"Well ... And you, who do you belong to?", the ophthalmologist stepped forward, raising his voice to Esmé, who was on the right side of the mattress, and another loud crack echoing through the walls.

The financial consultant is using a gag, so even with the question being anything but rhetorical, the one totally blonde in the room remained silent. As if only now noticing this, Cruella's voice makes itself present.

"She belongs to you too, Ge!" The words passed the woman's lips, incredibly breathless and beaten.

"Glad to know, now we can begin!"

\- × -

Georgina's touch on the back of the women was gentle and gentle, her fingers tracing lightly the marks left on her skin as they both calmed down.

The beautiful mathematician -who never used his numerical talent in an honest way- began to groan shyly, clearly for her oral difficulty and not for any idea of shame.

"Yes, Esme?", the older woman asked, tracing a soft line between the woman's ribs before her, even if she wore her coat.

Bending down to try to press, or fetch, a kiss from the ophthalmologist's lips, even with his gag, Esmé was soon stopped.

"Who said you could kiss me? And who said I'm going to kiss you? ", his comment made the sixth most important financial advisor in the city blush, and Orwell laughed softly before continuing, " Now I feel you'd like me to share my day. I spent an average of 3 hours this morning, watching the cameras in that store... what was her name again?", Georgina continued, without giving them the chance of no answer, showing the retort of your question, "Well ... It does not matter... I discovered a failure of 13 minutes but cameras there, the first thirteen after 8pm, exactly 3 hours after the end of their schedule ... "

"Getting there was even easier than I imagined, and when I finally did it, yours was the first I saw Ella's... So why do not you turn to me, my pet?"

At this moment, Cruella, with difficulty, did as she was asked, and the Doctor soon had her arms pressed around the waist of the woman deprived of sight.

The tips of the brunette's fingers traced regular patterns on the shoulders of the murder addict, causing pleasant chills on her skin, trembling at the touch of her lover.

The coats.

They started all this, and it was still tied around the pale skin of the beautiful women. With that thought with a fuse, Georgina began to let go of Cruella's. Those talented fingers traveled through the arms of the monochromatic woman, who instantly whimpered, wanting to be able to glimpse the image of her lover.

Soon the coat was removed, exposing the pale skin and full of freckles.

"It was quick, I just took it off the dummy..." the brunette's voice sounded suggestive as her nose touched the taller woman's main vertebra.

Esmé just watched everything, unable to murmur anything while she was enveloped in that sensuality-filled aura. Even if she were without the gag, she would not be able to.

Months earlier, the financial advisor figured out how good it was to watch, but nothing was compared to that.

Cruella's trembling skin, Georgina's suggestive smile, her aching knees, all of which were even more decisive for general pleasure.

"And then Esmé... I saw your coat..." - as Esmé began to turn around, Georgina stopped her - "I think you're seeing too much, so just keep your hands on the wall..."

With her cue, Cruella withdrew her blindfold and lay down comfortably on the bed, believing that now it was her turn to enjoy the spectacle.

The brunette kissed Esmé's neck, only to leave the consultant's body begging and prone. Her soft fingers caressed the blonde's hips, through her coat, across her flat stomach, and tracing the strip of her panties provocatively she smiled.

"Are you still wearing panties? What do you expect? 'Let's play poker?' "

"I told her that..." - the sight, after a few seconds of blotting, made DeVill weak.

In those moments she was right to Esmé, watching was really good. But that was not what Georgina had reserved for her.

"Who said you could take the sale? Put it back!"

"Anything to you, dar-ling!", the beautiful monochromatic one released sarcastically, lying down even more against the pillows and putting the blindfold on again.

Georgina's fingertips began to touch Esmé, resting gently on the woman's ankles and stroking all the way down to her legs to pull down the panties easily to the knee.

Then Georgina caught her breath as her fingers traced the ribbon that bound the red coat in place.

As a moment in a reflection, ophthalmologist looked at both in adoration. Esmé was incredibly distant from everything the ophthalmologist was looking for in a relationship, but that was no problem. Already Cruella entered this relationship in a different way. After a celebratory dinner for the last Baudelaire's death, not long ago, Georgina met the beautiful woman with her undecided hair drinking Gin at a nearby table.

Convincing her was not difficult, in less than a month the trio marked frequent encounters scourged with lust, alcohol and noncompliance with laws. But it all went downhill in the third month, after all being a villain does not mean you can not love, regardless of your heart choose two people and destine that feeling to them.

Georgina Orwell never felt like a lucky woman. She had to study hard to be accepted as someone important to scientific studies, she had to fight the patriarchal tide throughout her postdoctoral period and had to rebuild her heart every time she dated people from her old organization. But now, watching the women who shared his heart sprawled on her bed, she felt lucky, after all, two such beautiful women were Esmé Genevive and Cruella DeVill.

At that moment, the ex-volunteer took the red skin from her companion, pulled the ribbon from the other's eyes, and smiling in gratitude, for the meaning of radiating against her, pushed both against the bed.

\- × -

The two of them leaned back on the mattress, and the doctor advanced quickly, positioning herself between them. Both writhed in disgraceful pleasure at seeing themselves and their lovers.

The brunnete woman red on her face and lap stroked the tips of her fingers on the inner thighs of the dominated women, her tongue running desperately through their abdomen, sucking the sinful, juicy sweat that exuded Dior and sex.

Ocean blue eyes stared upward as she slowly let her fingers of both hands slide all the way down her lovers legs provocatively for a second. Georgina bites her lip in excitement, worried about the thing between her teeth as she begins wide, pressure-fed circles.

Esmé's groans came out of her in small, panting breaths. Cruella held their own in her throat, not letting a single sound break but a silent groan.

His fingers glide without a bit of friction, only to be completely pushed inside his loved ones, as strong as he could.

It was not long before the financial advisoe lifted her knee, her toes curling around the sheets, her left hand moving toward Georgina's hair.

Quickly the room becomes very hot. Suffocating like the skins that submissive women earned from their lover on a summer afternoon. As fast as that, the sheets beneath them wet with sweat.

Georgina waggled her fingers, entranced by the moans, now not so softly received, driving deeper into the pleasure of her women. Their backs arched out of bed as a moan rose from their parted lips.

Cruella found herself as usual, her hips following involuntarily toward the ophthalmologist, while her fingernails were nailed to the back of the doctor. The blonde, who does not admit her natural brown roots anywhere on her head, though she was more restrained, followed the same path, though her eyes were glazed.

Glimpsed in the shaggy-haired woman, who blended the light tone into the dark in the middle of the pillow. The Devil, could not help but push Georgina up, spreading her legs wider, begging for more, until her eyes went to Esme.  
   
Anyone can feel their hearts hammering against their ribs. The sounds they both make, the feeling of comfort and excitement clutching the orbits of both. Georgina almost feels like a stranger, in her own house, until two hands bring her forward. One in her hair and one in her arm.

Neither of them breaks eye contact as they finish it, smiling broadly through the absurd arrangement they got into this past year, full of pleasure.

\- × -

"I love you two!", Georgina lets out, now naked, while receiving soft touches from her loved ones.

Surrounded by the idea that both women, who share the bed with her, really care about her -not like her first love, who shot her to drown without any remorse- and the feeling of being taken care of -with Cruella stroking her hair and Esme creating imaginary designs in her belly- she just feels soft and her heart fills with affection, letting go of words without any policing.

"We love you too!", Devil's whisper against his head sounds like music, and instantly leaves his eyes filled with water and his voice choking.

"More than the fur!", is the phrase that Esmé releases, almost completing that of his companion while the laughter of his two lovers fill the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment what you think, darling!
> 
> Twitter: @HausOfVal or @honeyorwell


End file.
